dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
D.O
Perfil thumb|375x375px|D.O. *'Nombre:' 디오 / 视频 / D.O. *'Nombre real:' 도경수 / Do Kyung Soo *'Nombre chino:' 都暻秀 / Dōu Jǐng Xiù *'Nombre japones:'ドギョンス / Dogyonsu *'Apodos:' DoDo, Dyo, Kyunggie, Squishy, Satansoo, PenguinSoo. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Goyang, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment 'Biografía' D.O nació en Goyang, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur el 12 de enero de 1993. Fue a la escuela de Goyang Poongsan Primaria, Baekshin Middle School, y Baekseok Secundaria. Él tiene un hermano mayor, Do Seungsoo, que es 3 años mayor que él. Su mayor ventaja es su habilidad para cantar. Debido a que a él le gusta cantar, D.O entró a todo tipo de concursos de canto. En 2010, se recomendó a la audición para SM a través de la ''S.M Casting System 2010 después de ganar un festival de canto local, Audicionó con las canciones 'Anticipation' de Na Yoon Kwon y 'My History' de Brown Eyed Soul. Posteriormente, se unió a SM Entertainment y tuvo entrenamiento dos últimos años de la secundaria. 'Debut' El 14 de febrero, D.O. fue revelado como el octavo integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. D.O. fue presentado en el teaser numero 16 junto a su compañero Suho. Luego el día 29 de enero del 2012, se lanzo el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-K, 'What Is Love' junto a su compañero Baekhyun. En julio de 2013, D.O. realizo una colaboración con f(x) en la canción 'Goodbye Summer', como parte de su segundo álbum completo 'Pink Tape'. Él fue el primer integrante de EXO en colaborar en canciones de otros artistas. En diciembre de 2013, D.O., junto con sus compañeros Baekhyun y Chen, lanzaron una balada especial de Navidad titulada 'Miracles in December', que ganó varios premios en los Show de Música, recibió elogios por sus habilidades en el canto. En el año 2014, D.O. cantó 'Tell Me What Is Love' en la primera gira de conciertos EXOPLANET: THE LOST PLANET de EXO. La canción ha sido especialmente compuesta y arreglada por el destacado compositor de SM Entertainment, Yoo Young Jin. El 16 de febrero de 2016, SM Entertainment lanzó un vídeo prólogo del próximo artista que participaría de su proyecto SM Station, reportando que D.O lanzará el segundo sencillo digital del proyecto el 19 de Febrero, titulado 'Tell Me (What is Love)', el sencillo fue escrito y arreglado por Yoo Young Jin. 'Debut como Actor' En julio de 2014, D.O. hizo su debut como actor en el drama de la SBS, It’s OK, It’s Love, protagonizada por Jo In Sung y Gong Hyo Jin, donde él interpreta a Han Kang Woo, un estudiante con sueños de escritor que vive en la imaginación del protagonista. Gracias a este drama Kyung Soo a recibido grandes elogios por parte de los espectadores como de algunos actores, debido a que es un personaje difícil de interpretar siendo un actor novato. Kyung Soo fue nominado a Mejor Nuevo Actor y a Premio de Popularidad Masculina, por la 51ª entrega de los premios Baeksang Arts Awards en 2015. Ganó Mejor Nuevo Actor en los PAN Drama Star Awards. D.O. fue clasificado como el número 1 de 40 ídolos actores, que han participado en dramas. En noviembre del mismo año, hizo su debut en la pantalla grande con la película Cart, donde interpreta al estudiante de secundaria Choi Tae Young, hijo de la protagonista, Yum Jung Ah, la cual trabaja en un supermercado, de donde la despiden injustamente y decide pelear por sus derechos junto a los demás trabajadores que han sido despedidos. La película se estrenó en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Toronto 2014 en septiembre. D.O. también cantó el OST 'Crying Out/외침' para la película. En junio de 2015, hizo apariciones especiales en el drama de lunes y martes de la KBS Hello Monster, interpretando al psicópata Lee Joon Young. Su actuación dejó una fuerte impresión en los espectadores, recibió elogios por parte de los internautas, críticos y expertos de la industria. Poco después, fue seleccionado como el protagonista masculino para la película romántica Pure Love, junto a la actriz Kim So Hyun. La película se comenzó a filmar en junio de 2015 en el Condado de Goheung, Provincia de Jeolla, Corea del Sur. Se espera sea estrenada a finales de Febrero de 2016. En agosto de ese mismo año, se confirmó la participación de D.O. como uno de los protagonistas masculinos en la película The Older Brother, interpretando el papel de un atleta nacional de Judo; junto al actor Jo Jung Suk y la actriz Park Shin Hye. En enero de 2016, se confirmó que participaría con el elenco de actores de doblaje en la película animada, The Underdog. hará el papel de Moongchi, un perro callejero que se separa de su dueño. En abril de 2016, se integro al espectacular elenco de la película With God integrado por actores elite como Ha Jungwoo, Cha Taehyun, Ju Jihoon, Ma Dongsuk y Lee Jung Jae sobre una corte en el más allá donde los difuntos se someten a múltiples ensayos durante 49 días El 25 de septiembre se anuncio que protagonizaria su primer web drama llamado Positive Physique dirigido por Lee Byung Heon, el director de la exitosa película Twenty, en el cual jugará de rol de un estudiante peculiar de escuela de cine con una personalidad brillante, y rara cuya extraordinaria pasión por el cine le hace destacar del resto. El 12 de Diciembre se confirmo que participaria en un nuevo thrilller llamado room 7 junto a Shin Ha Kyun la historia de un cadáver que se encuentra en la habitación # 7 en una sala de DVD (establecimiento donde se puede ver películas). DO estará representando el papel del empleado que descubre el cuerpo en la habitación mientras que Shin Ha Kyun actuará como el dueño del establecimiento. El 17 de mayo Se reportó que Kyungsoo estaría una nueva película llamada,Swing Kids, dirigida por el famoso director Kang Hyung Chul. Swing Kids es un film que transcurre en un campo de concentración, durante la guerra de Corea. Kyungsoo estará interpretando a Ro Ki Soo, un soldado norcoreano prisionero, quien se enamora de la danza del tap en medio del caos. El film es aún más significativo ya que será dirigido por el director Kang Hyung Chul conocido por película como Tazza: The Hiden Card ; Sunny ,y Scandal Makers. Dramas *Be Positive (Naver TV, 2016) *Hello Monster (KBS, 2015) *EXO Next Door (LineTv, 2015) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) Películas *Swing Kids (2018) *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *Room 7 (2017) *The Older Brother (2016) *Pure Love (2016) *Cart (2014) Temas para Películas *''Don't Worry (junto a Jo Jung Suk)'' tema para The Older Brother (2016) *''Crying Out'' tema para Cart (2014) Programas de TV *(MBC) TV Idol Men (23.07.2017) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (22.07.17, junto al resto de EXO menos Lay) * Running Man junto a Jo Jung Suk. (27.11.2016) * Entertainment Weekly (31.10.2016) *EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *Entertainment Weekly (12.02.2016) *Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Lu Han, Baekhyun y Chen) *(Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, Entrevista) *(Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *Star Face-Off Chuseok Special: "The Beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Lay y Chen) *Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *Beatles Code 2 (02.09.2013, junto a Xiumin, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.2013, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun y Kai) *1000 Song Challenge (07.07.2013, junto a Chanyeol y Chen) Programas de Radio *KBS 'Radio Show' (03.05.2015, junto a Chen) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a Chanyeol y Sehun) *Younha's Starry Night (09.01.2014, junto a Suho) *KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun y Chen) *MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a Luhan, Baekhyun y Chen) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Chen y Luhan) *Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013, junto a Baekhyun y Chen) *KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekhyun y Chanyeol) *KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y Chanyeol) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *f(Amber+Luna+Krystal) - Goodbye Summer (feat. D.O) (2013) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO. **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Tipo de voz:' Tenor lírico ligero. *** Rango: F2 ~ F#5 (3 octavos y 1 seminota) *Tal vez sea capaz de ir más alto. *** Registro: D3 ~ A4/Bb4 * Símbolo: Fuerza. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor (Tres años mayor/ Do Seung Soo). *'Entrenamiento:' 2 años como aprendiz de la SM Entertainment (2011-2012). *'Apodo;' Rich in Eye Whites (Rico en ojos blancos) porque tiene más parte blanca en su ojo que pupila, '' 'DoDo' , '' 'Dyo' . *'Número favorito:' 1. *'Significado del nombre:' '' 'Kyung' '' significa celebrar y '' 'Soo' '' es el nombre de un río. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Religión:' Cristianismo. *'Modelos a seguir:' El compositor Yoo Young Jin. *'Su lema es:' "Ser el número 1". *'Personalidad:' Por sus ojos da un sentimiento de amable y débil. Es limpio (siempre que hay algo sucio él lo limpia). Es tranquilo y reservado. * Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun y él forman la Chingu Line ("Chingu" es amigo de la misma edad, puesto que a pesar de haber nacido un año después que ellos lo hizo en enero). * Su labios tienen forma de corazón. * En su foto de graduación de la escuela primaria tenía escrito como talento especial 'What play', pero no recuerda por qué. * Es bueno haciendo Beatbox. * No le gustan los emoticonos. * Comparte cuarto con Kai y Chanyeol. * Mientras estudiaba, siempre participaba en concursos de canto, porque él siempre ha amado la música. * Fue escogido por un representante de SM mientras volvía de ganar un premio en una competencia. No sabía qué tipo de compañía era SM y le llevó tiempo creerles. Recuerda pensar “¿Esto es real? ¿Qué es esto?“. * Durante sus años de estudiante no le dijo a nadie que estaba en la empresa, pues era un estudiante muy tranquilo. * D.O. tiene una imagen linda y parece tener un montón de aegyo, pero él dijo que no lo tenía. Sin embargo, los miembros declararon que aunque él no tenía aegyo era muy lindo. * Le gustaría parecerse al músico Yoo Youngjin (quien compuso 'MAMA') porque cree que es alguien del que tiene mucho que aprender. * Su talento oculto natural es la imitación de la voz del actor Oh Kwang Rok. * Es quien normalmente cocina en EXO, junto con Chanyeol. * Se ofreció en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad. * Realizó un dueto con la canción 'Missing You' junto con Ryeowook de Super Junior, en SMTOWN Concert, Corea 2012 y también en un programa de radio. * A pesar de que él no lo admita, tiene muy buena pronunciación del inglés, ya que escucha muchas canciones en este idioma y canta junto a ellas. * D.O fue el primer miembro en ganar un premio como actor. * Usa su nombre real para promoverse como actor. * Ha cantado varias veces las canciones de Bruno Mars - 'Billionaire' y 'Nothing On You' junto Chanyeol en algunos programas de TV. * En el Music Bank in México participó junto a Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun en la canción 'Sabor a Mí' completamente en español. * Tiene astigmatismo. * Junto a Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun y Luhan, interpretaron 'Why So Serious?' de SHINee, en el Music Bank Half of Year. * Es muy bueno jugando al billar. * No le gusta el skinship. * Suele vestir de negro porque es su color favorito. En 2016, Suho dijo que incluso su habitación tiene paredes negras (tiene cuarto para él solo). * Le gusta el cantante Eric Benet y siente mucha admiración por Beyoncé. * Hizo un cover de 'Boyfriend' de Justin Bieber acompañado con Chanyeol en la guitarra el día 10 de Octubre del 2015. * Se le ofreció el papel protagónico masculino del web-drama Game Development Girls pero debido a su agenda no pudo participar. * La revista Max Movie, lo enumeró en la lista de las 11 estrellas en ascenso en su edición de febrero de 2016. La lista fue marcado por el 60 por ciento de los resultados de investigación de la audiencia y el 40 por ciento de los expertos comentaristas de cine. Las 11 estrellas son los que tienen un gran potencial para el futuro y están constantemente construyendo su carrera en el cine. Entre ellas estan Park Bo Young y Park So Dam. * Su círculo de amigos es impresionante ya que se encuentran actores muy reconocidos como Jo In Sung, Lee Kwang Soo, Song Joong Ki, Im Joo Hwan, Kim Ki Bang, Kim Woo Bin, Cha Tae Hyun ellos incluso tienen reuniones donde hablan sobre sus diferentes trabajos. D.O es el único idol entre ellos y lo consideran el maknae. * En una entrevista dijo que no le importaba ser bajo de estatura, porque tiene en cuerpo amplio. * La prensa coreana le dio el sobrenombre Chingmuro's blue chip".(que es una descripción para indicar que le va bien en todo lo que decida hacer y con un valor de primera clase) por su extraordinario y característico rendimiento en todo los roles que ha interpretado, en el cual ha destacado al igual que como uno de los cantantes principales de EXO. * Jo Jung Suk le tiene mucho cariño, ellos han demostrado tener una relación como hermanos verdaderos. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) Galería D.O01.jpg D.O02.jpg D.O03.jpg D.O04.jpg D.O05.jpg D.O06.jpg D.O7.jpg D.O.08.jpg Videografía Yoo Young Jin X D.O. - Tell Me (What Is Love)|Tell Me (What Is Love) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor